Days of My Life
by Life of Anime
Summary: It's the fantasy mind...


*Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!!!  
  
I like to put myself into the fanfic so please don't think that I'm trying to steal Fushigi Yuugi's idea.  
  
Days of My Life  
  
In the years of Ancient China did just an ordinary book be written but there's a twist. This book will soon change the life of two sophomore girls in high school of the year of 2002-2003 forever.  
  
One day in the summer was like any other day of the year so as Rachel and Janet thought.   
  
"Two weeks until school starts again! No!!!!!"   
"Oh relax Janet it's just school."   
"Just school?! Easy for you to say Rachel!"   
" Well in fact it is easy for me to say."   
" Why you little..."   
  
When things could get any worse...   
  
" Janet, go study for next year's exam."  
"But Julie...!"  
" No 'buts!'"  
"Fine." (grumbles on the way to her designated spot for homework)  
"Julie what are you doing here?"  
" I'm here on a special mission."  
" Oh? And what mission is that?"  
" Research on Chinese."  
"You mean the Chinese language?"  
"Just Chinese in general."  
  
(Janet comes back out)  
  
"Janet I thought I told you to go and study for next year's exam."  
" I remembered I had to go and do some research at the library." "I'll be back soon."  
"Can I go with Janet, Julie?"  
"Okay I guess that will be okay." "Make sure you guys are watching each other's backs okay?"  
"Okay!"  
  
(Janet and Rachel walk out of the house to the library) (On the way...)  
  
"What are you researching for, Janet?"  
"Oh nothing. I just said that to get out of the house."  
"You are so naughty!" "You're going to get you butt kicked."  
" I'm kidding. I need to research stuff on Ancient China."  
"Oooo wow!"  
"Yeah I know."  
  
(Inside the Library)  
  
"You wait here Janet, I need to ask the librarian something."  
" I'll be over here (pointing at the vending machines)"  
"There's never a dull moment for you and your stomach huh Janet?"  
"You got that right!"  
"Okay."  
(thinking to herself) " Hmm... what do I want?... what can I afford?...hmm..."  
(suddenly) "Whoa I haven't seen that before (looking up the stairs into the red abyss).  
(walking up the stairs) "My eyes better not be playing tricks on me. I haven't slept very long for weeks." (Janet goes up the stairs and stops at a door with the description: Employees and Authorized Personnel Only) " Screw the door I have to see what was the red thing. It sounded like wings and a bird cry."  
  
(Janet opens the door and is greeted by endless bookshelves filled with nothing but books)  
  
"Wow!"  
  
(Janet wanders around in awe of all those books when until she finds what she's looking for)  
  
"Wow! Interesting book. I wonder-"  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
(After Janet explains what she saw)  
  
"You must be dreaming or your eyes must be playing tricks on you! Why would a large red bird be in here?"  
"I don't know but I saw it in here."  
"What book you got in your hand?"  
"The Book of the Four Gods"  
"Interesting. Do you plan to read it Janet?"  
"Do I ever. Even though I can't read a lot of it I will attempt to read it."  
"That's what I like about you. Even though you have no chance in accomplishing what you want to accomplish you try to anyway."  
"Thank-- hey!"  
"Oh relax! I meant it in a nice way."  
"Oh fine Rachel if you say so."  
  
Rachel and Janet knowing each other held the book together, sat on the cold tile floor, laid onto a bookshelf and began to read the book. After reading the first page...  
  
"Wow Janet what do think that means: 'Whoever finishes inherits the power of the god'?"  
" I don't know Rachel." Janet turns the page and to her surprise sees a picture of the red bird she saw earlier. "Whoa! There's the bird I saw earlier!"  
"Are you crazy Janet?! A red bird? In here? You must be hallucinating."  
"But I wasn't Rachel I swear!"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere possible a rich crimson color spread from the book into the room like wildfire and colored the whole isle and sucked them into the book.  
After the dizzy trip the book's power spit them out into a very foreign place to their belief.  
  
"Rachel, Rachel wake up!"  
" Huh... huh?" "Whoa what the heck!" "Where are we?"  
"How should I know?" slap "What the heck was that for?  
punch "Ow! That hurt Janet! What's the big idea?"  
"Good."  
"What the --?"  
"Good and not good. Good that we're still alive but not good because this isn't a dream whatsoever."  
"Oh shoot."  
"What Rachel?"  
"SHOOT!"  
"What?"  
"I forgot food!"  
"There's never a dull day without your stomach interfering is there Rachel?"  
"NEVER!" "Never say such a thing like that!"  
  
Rachel continues to rant on and on about food and how there wasn't any in sight while Janet gets familiar with the surroundings until...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."  
"What the--?" "Oh my Gosh!"  
  
Janet cups her hand around her mouth in astonishment and fear.   
  
"Help Janet Help!"  
  
Wow! Such an innocent trip has become such a dangerous mission! What in the world happened to Rachel? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 coming soon to fanfiction.net. 


End file.
